youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The saucerer of Agrabah
Transcript :title card card Aladdin goes while speeding up normal and reverse two times, except "where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense" :Peddler: ♪ Arabian sauce. ♪ :screen cuts to the color bars with static :Peddler: ♪ Arabian cake. ♪ :screen cuts to color bars again with static :Peddler: ♪ Arabian cock. ♪ :screen cuts to "censored" screen, the TV static with color bars :Razoul: Stop, stop, stop, stop! I'll have your hands for a trophy. :the skull saying "You have earned a trophy. Street rat." :Aladdin: All this bread for a redhead? Tarzan yell :crashes through the window multiple times with clothes, then grabbing the dynamite with the skull, doing explosion :Guard 2: You won't get away so easy! Z! Z! :Aladdin: You think that was easy? Z? Z? :giggling :Razoul: You two, over that way, and you, fuck off! :Aladdin: ♪ One jump ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the breadline. I steal only the breadline. ♪ runs on one foot while speeding up ♪ These guys don't appreciate my 'fro. ♪ :barrel hits the guard, and barrel falls on the guards, crashing :Guard 3: Riff-raff. :Guard 4: Raff-raff. :Guard 5: Scoundrel. :Razoul: Fuck you! :Aladdin: ♪ Just a little sas. ♪ :Guards: ♪ Rip him open, rip him open, rip him open, rip him open, rip him open, rip him open, rip him open. ♪ :Aladdin: ♪ I can take a hint, gotta face the facts, you're my only friend, Abu. ♪ in reverse and normal two times :Women: Santa Who? Who? Who? :Aladdin: ♪ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat. Gotta steal to eat, gotta live to eat. Tell you all about it when I got the ta-tas. ♪ :both land on a red blanket while imitating drumroll :Aladdin: ♪ One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my sauce. Next time, gonna use a nom de plume. ♪ in reverse ♪ Nom de plume. ♪ :Razoul: There he is. :Aladdin: ♪ One jump ahead of the hitman, one hit ahead of the flock. I think I'll suck my cock. ♪ :guard lands on man while imitating drumroll :Man: Stop, thief. Sandal. My boy. :Woman: Gandalf! :Aladdin: ♪ Let's not be too haze... ♪ in reverse :Woman: ♪ Still I think he's... ♪ in unintelligible :Aladdin: ♪ Gotta eat to live, gotta eat to shit. Otherwise we'd get a Lol. ♪ :Guards: Wrong. :leaps on and over the man four times, then the guards burning their foot, and he grabs the sword multiple times with blood out :Main guard: He's got a sauce! :holds the sauce :Razoul: You idiots. We've all got sauce. :guards chase them into a rope multiple times :Aladdin: ♪ Here goes, go here. Here goes, go here. Here goes, go here. Here goes, go here. ♪ :crash into a rope multiple times :Aladdin: ♪ Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin', all I gotta do is jump! ♪ :both leap out the window, and the guards fell down when "Jump by Van Halen" instrumental music plays, destroying a cart in "Crazy Hakim's Discount Fertilizer" :Aladdin: Look at that, Abu. It's not every day you see a whore. :Prince Achmed: You are a worthless streets and pearl. You were born a streets and pearl, you'll die a streets and pearl. :door closes while speeding up :Aladdin: ♪ If only they'd look closer, would they see a backstreet boy? No siree. ♪ :three posters, and a skull, and electric guitar :snarling :Sultan: Confound it. Found it. Found it, Rajah. The law says... :Both: You must be married to a prince. :Sultan: by your next birthday. :Jasmine: The law is wrong. :Man: YOU BETRAY THE LAW! :Jasmine: I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for the laws. :Sultan: I'm not going to be around forever, and... :time, Sultan says, "Oooh!", and Iago saying "Awk!" while speeding up :Sultan: laughing Have some crack, pertty Polly. :puts the cracker in Iago's mouth while speeding up :Jafar: Everything will be fine. :Sultan: Fine. at Yoda Everything will be. :goes unintelligible of "bam!" quote :Jafar: Calm yourself, Iago. :Iago: Then I'd grab him around the head. Whack! :Jafar: Soon, I will be princess, not that addle-pated twit. in reverse in fast :Iago: goes unintelligible of "bam!" quote again And then I stuff the crack down his ass. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! :Jafar: Reveal to me the one ring. Yes! Yes! Reveal to me the one cake. Yes! Yes! :Man: Hey. Get your paws off that. :taunting :Man: Why, you... :both go unintelligible talking and taunting three times :Man: Pretty lady, buy pot leaf. No finer pot in Brazil. Sugar dates. Sugar dates and sugar dates. Sugar dates and sugar dates. Would the lady like a fish! :coos six times :Jasmine: Oh, you must be hungry. :Boy: Are you an angel? :Aladdin: So, this is your first time in the marketplace, huh? :yells, falling down, thudding, and Abu blinks in Mario Bros death theme :Aladdin: Uh, Abu says uh... you kinda look like a duck. :Abu: What? :Jaemine: Oh, did he? :Aladdin: Yeah, of course. :Guard: Of course! :the hat up and down multiple times, throwing Abu into a jug with a pipe sound, and collecting coins, showing 13, and he goes out, and putting hat up and down mtiple times again :Razoul: My orders come from Jaf... in unintelligible You'll have to take it up with him. :Jasmine: Believe me, I will. in unintelligible of Jafar The guards just took a shit on the palace wall, on your orders. :Jafar: Your father's charged me with pissing myself in Agrabah. :Iago: goes in Jingle Bells theme Aah! That hurt! :Old Man Jafar: You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? kissing Whoever has the go-go makes the ru-ru. laugh in slow-motion :Aladdin: It's out there. We're in here. :Old Man Jafar: Mm-mm-mm. :Man: Uh-uh-uh. :Cave: Who disturbs my slumber? :Aladdin: Uh, it is I, Aladdin. :Cave: Know this. electric guitar and drums music plays, while Cave says "who did" :Genie: in unintelligible of "Aaaaahhhhh!" Oy, oy! ''in unintelligible Hi. Where you from? What's your name? Nice to have you on the show. Can we call you "Lal"? Or maybe just "Dick." How about "Laddie"? Laddie, Lie, lie. How about lawl? How about Aladdin. "Here, boy." goes whistling Do you smoke mind if I do, do? farting :in unintelligible in screen, then laughing'' :Genie: You're a lot smaller than my last assmaster. Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. :Aladdin: Wait. Wait a minute. I'm your assmaster? :Genie: That's right. He can be taught. Genie of the Lamp! sings short A in choir Three wishes to be exact. And ix-nay on the wishing for Dick. goes unintelligible No subsitutions. in reverse Subsitutions. in reverse Subsitutions. :kept saying subsitutions :Aladdin: Now I know I'm dreaming. :Genie: Man, I don't think you... ♪ Never had a friend. ♪ laughs four times, and going in unintelligible ♪ Life is your restaurant, and I'm Mega Man! ♪ laughs in unintelligible :says "ah" in baklava when a red motorcycle riding in a screen :Genie: ♪ In the moo, you help you, dude. You ain't never had a friend like me. ♪ :Green Hill Zone theme :clasps his hands on the Genie while speeding up :Genie: ♪ Can your friends do sis? Can your friends do sas? Can your friends pull up penis out their hat? Can your friends go, poof? ♪ fires a mouth with blue laser ♪ Hey, looky here! Let 'er rip! And then make the sucker, make the sucker, make, make, make the sucker disappear? ♪''goes while speeding up'' :applause neon sign goes in Star Wars theme while buzzing :Genie: Rule number one: I can't kill anybody. the head multiple times Rule number two. I can't kill anybody else? his head in unintelligible Rule number three. I can't make anybody fall in love with the dead. in unintelligible Rule number four. plays Stars and Stripes Forever Other than that, you got it. So, how about it? What is it you want most? :Aladdin: Well, there's this girl. :Genie: Wrong. I can't kill anybody, remember? :Aladdin: Oh, but, but, Genie, she's smart and, and fun and... :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: Beautiful. She's got these eyes that just... :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: ...and this hair. :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: And her smile... :Genie: Pretty? :sighs :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: But she's the princess. To even have a chance, I'd have to be... :Genie: Pretty? :Aladdin: Hey, can you make me a prick? :Genie: Is that an official wish? Say the magic words. :Aladdin: Genie, I wish for you to make me a prick. :Genie: All right! unintelligible Ooh. I like it. Muy macho. Now, it still needs something. What does it say to me? It says mode of transportation. unintelligible again, the showing the car with a man Ooh. Talk about your trunk's face, check this action out. :Iago: Oh. Wait a minute, wait a minute. What if you were Jafar? :Jafar: What? :Iago: Okay, okay. You marry the chump husband? Right? And, and, and, uh, and you then you, and uh, you become the salt. in unintelligible :Prince Ali: Your Majesty. hops on one leg two times like hopscotch I have journeyed from afar to seek your hand. :Sultan: Prince Ali Ababwa. Of course. I'm Santa Claus. Yeah. This is my royal vizer, Jafar. unintelligible of Jafar He's delighted, too. :in unintelligible Sources Music * Jump by Van Halen * Electric guitar and drums * Green Hill Zone Video Games * Mario Bros * Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Youtube Poops Category:TheMarklar01 Category:TheMarklar01 YTPs Category:Videos Category:Disney Category:Disney YTPs